Un double maléfique
by Kitrynka
Summary: Il se passe des choses bizarres après la mort d'Ultimécia
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Kitrynka

Genre : heu… Pffff ! On va dire… Mmmmm… fantôme et compagnie ? ^^

Base : FF8

Disclaimer : Les perso mentionnés dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est dommage pour certains. Mais bon, les gentils propriétaires me les ont prêtés (sisi ! J'vous jure, m'sieur l'commissaire !). 'Les rendrais après. Et pas trop abîmés… Enfin, je crois…

Un double maléfique

Chapitre 1

Encore à moitié endormi, Squall s'étira doucement.

Mmmmm ! Que c'était agréable de faire la grasse matinée ! 

Et pour améliorer son humeur, il se rappela soudain que tous les dossiers qu'il avait en retard sur son bureau (_je hais la paperasserie !) avaient été bouclés la veille au soir. Il n'aurait donc pas de piles vacillantes de documents à étudier lors de son retour au boulot !_

Refusant de penser à cette date bien trop proche pour son propre plaisir et ronronnant d'aise, il se roula en boule et s'enfouit plus profondément dans la chaleur des couvertures…

Vingt minutes plus tard, un hurlement retentit.

Squall, réveillé en sursaut, se ramassa élégamment sur le plancher, allant mordre allègrement dans le parquet ciré.

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

" SQUAAAAAAAAAAAALLL ! " brailla de nouveau une voix bien trop connue pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

_Et merde, Linoa !_

Soupirant, Squall se releva tant bien que mal et se désenmêla des draps dans lesquels il s'était saucissonné pendant son trop court sommeil. 

Il ouvrit la porte et considéra froidement la jeune fille en face de lui : 

" Kestu veux ? "

Linoa lui sourit et voulut passer ses bras autour de son cou :

" Bah… Il est sept heures, tu vas être en retard ! "

Squall évita habilement les tentacules linoaesques et soupira mentalement. Cette gourde avait oublié qu'il était en congé aujourd'hui !

" Allez, Squall ! Dépêche-toi ! J'ai prévu une super journée en amoureux ! "

… Même pas…  

Squall cilla : 

" TU as prévu ? Mais… T'aurais pû m'en parler ! ! Je voulais être tranquille, moi ! Pour une fois que j'arrive à arracher une journée de congé à Cid… J'vais en profiter !

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que j'en prévu qu'on aille d'abord à Deling City dire bonjour à mon père, puis on pourrait…. Blablabla et blablabla…"

Squall gémit. Oh non ! Sa belle journée de repos… Fichue ! Adieu, grasse matinée, repos bien mérité et journée à glandouiller !

***

Debout sur le pont du bateau, Fujin sourit. La journée promettait d'être belle !

Un grommellement indistinct sortit de la cabine de Seifer quand elle alla toquer à sa porte. La jeune femme sourit. Décidément, le blond serait toujours aussi aimable au réveil !

Un rire éclata soudain derrière elle. Raijin…

" Tu sais très bien que Seifer n'est pas un être civilisé tant qu'il n'a pas un solide petit déjeuner dans l'estomac ! 

- Mm-mm ! " acquiesça la guerrière qui regarda soudain fixement son ami à la peau brune.

Le quel se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise. 

Il recula d'un pas, histoire de mettre ses tibias à l'abri. Mais Fujin ne bougea pas, se contentant de ne pas le quitter du regard.

Raijin, décidément très très mal à l'aise, se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu encore oublier ou faire de travers.

Comme son amie ne se décidait pas à réagir, il se racla la gorge : 

" Hum… Fujin ? interrogea-t-il lentement. Fu' ? répéta-t-il, un peu inquiet de la fixité du regard de la jeune femme.

- Ben alors ? réagit enfin celle-ci en regardant de haut en bas son ami.

- Ben alors quoi ? " demanda prudemment Raijin.

Décidément, il avait vraiment du oublier quelque chose…

" LE PETIT DEJEUNER DE SEIFER, ABRUTI ! ! " hurla Fujin, exaspérée.

Raijin ouvrit de grands yeux. 

Oh non ! 

Sans attendre la suite, il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le quai, embarquant au vol son porte-monnaie.

***

La vue était superbe… 

De son bureau, on pouvait voir tout Esthar.

Pourtant, les yeux du président restaient fixés sur le vide.

Ultimecia avait été vaincue depuis près d'une semaine et il n'avait plus revu le petit groupe de SeeDs depuis la soirée où toute la BGU avait fêté cette victoire.

Ce soir-là, il avait vu beaucoup de choses... toutes marquantes mais dans des registres très différents…

Un Zell manquant de s'étouffer avec un bretzel, pourchassant une Quistis et une Selphie totalement hilares sous les yeux très intéressés d'un Irvine entouré de jolies filles…

Une Edea souriante au bras de son mari rayonnant de bonheur…

Un Ward rougissant (en fait, plus rouge que lui, il n'y avait plus que la voiture des pompiers) dansant avec le docteur Kodowaky...

Laguna se souvint s'être tourné vers Kyros pour lui signaler ce fait passionnant quand il avait remarqué Squall sur le balcon.

Prenant une grande respiration et son courage à quatre mains (il lui fallait bien ça !), il s'avança vers le jeune chef des SeeDs.

Une grimace déforma soudain ses traits et sa démarche se fit brutalement plus chaotique. Une crampe ! 

Oh non ! C'était vraiment pas le moment ! ! 

Boitillant de son mieux, il continua sa route vers son but : le jeune homme accoudé au balcon… qu'il découvrit soudain en compagnie de la jeune sorcière… _Linoa_, se rappela-t-il.

Hésitant sur la conduite à venir, il fit précipitamment demi-tour, le rouge aux joues, en voyant le couple s'enlacer.

Plus tard… Cela pouvait bien attendre…

Plus tard…. Cela faisait une semaine, maintenant ! Et il n'avait plus retrouvé le courage de revoir le jeune homme.

Loire soupira, détournant le regard de la vue superbe que lui offrait son bureau.

Le "toc-toc" discret contre la porte le fit se retourner. 

" Entrez ! " invita-t-il.

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres en voyant la silhouette de son bras droit se profiler dans l'encadrement.

" Kyros ! " s'exclama-t-il, ravi de cette distraction à ses pensées déprimantes et surtout à la pile de dossiers en souffrance qui lui faisaient des appels de phare depuis son bureau.

Son ami s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se contenta de le regarder fixement, sans répondre à son salut ou à son sourire.

Laguna grimaça, sachant très bien à quoi il devait s'attendre : le mince soldat allait lui faire - une fois de plus - la morale et essaierait de le convaincre d'aller le plus vite possible retrouver Squall afin de lui avouer qui il était réellement.

Il passa d'un pied à l'autre, soudain mal à l'aise devant le silence de Kyros.

Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Là, c'était _vraiment_ sérieux ! Ce n'était la petite remontrance d'un ami mais une engueulade monstre qu'il allait devoir affronter…

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le début de la tempête et priant silencieusement n'importe qui de venir le délivrer. Tiens ! Même une secrétaire avec des dossiers ferait l'affaire ! Il ne ferait pas le difficile, promis ! !

Le bruit d'une porte violemment claquée le fit rouvrir les yeux, surpris.

Kyros était parti !

Soulagé d'avoir évité la colère de son ami, Laguna fronça pourtant les sourcils. Son ami était vraiment bizarre, ces derniers temps…

Le président avait remarqué que l'ex-soldat filiforme avait tendance à fixer le vide, les yeux dans le vague, sursautait quand on lui parlait, foudroyant du regard le malheureux qui avait osé le déranger dans ses pensées profondes…

Soudain, un sourire éclaira le visage de Laguna. 

Mais bien sûr ! C'était évident ! Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu ignorer de tels signes ? ! Kyros était A-MOU-REUX ! Cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute ! !

_Bien, bien, bien ! Très bien ! C'est absolument parfait, tout ça ! ! _ songea le président en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

Souriant comme un bienheureux (un peu beaucoup sadique quand même, le bienheureux, quand on y regardait de plus près), à deux doigts de chantonner de joie (j'vous épargnerais ça, promis !), Loire se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son ami, oubliant très volontairement les dossiers qui attendaient d'être examinés sur son bureau.


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Kitrynka

Genre : heu… Pffff ! On va dire… Mmmmm… Fantômes et compagnie ? ^^

Base : FF8

Disclaimer : Les perso mentionnés dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est dommage pour certains. Mais bon, les gentils propriétaires me les ont prêtés (sisi ! J'vous jure, m'sieur l'commissaire !). 'Les rendrais après. Et pas trop abîmés… Enfin, je crois…

Un double maléfique

Chapitre 2

Edea se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait ces temps-ci. Sans doute les conséquences de sa possession par Ultimecia…

Soupirant, elle s'arracha à la chaleur des draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Peut-être Cid avait-il raison. Peut-être devrait-elle aller voir le Dr Geyser au sujet de ces migraines…

***

Accoudée au ponton, Fujin avait le regard vague. 

Raijin le remarqua et eut un petit sourire à l'adresse de Seifer avant de se diriger subrepticement vers la jeune femme.

Le blond secoua la tête : le colosse brun voulait vraiment finir avec les tibias cassés ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! 

Il eut un petit rire et décida qu'il allait expliquer à son ami (dès qu'il remonterait de l'eau où, inévitablement, Fujin allait l'expédier) qu'énerver la jeune femme n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle. Beaucoup à elle. Beaucoup, beaucoup même…

Rajin sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi de surprendre la jeune femme. 

Il était presque derrière là quand la voix de son amie se fit entendre… et il en fut stoppé net dans son mouvement, de surprise et de peur : 

" Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de moi… " siffla-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude mais aussi froide et potentiellement dangereuse.

Il déglutit. 

Certes, Fujin appréciait peu ses blagues mais jamais elle n'avait utilisé un ton aussi méchant. 

Elle criait, tempêtait, lui tapait dans les tibias, avait un ton parfois sec quand elle était vraiment fâchée mais jamais, jamais elle…

Fujin se tourna soudain vers lui et il ne put retenir le hurlement qui franchit ses lèvres. Le visage de son amie était tordue d'une rage noire, d'une colère incroyable.

Seifer bondit au cri de son ami et se dirigea rapidement vers le couple immobile : 

" Raijin ? Qu'est-ce que… ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il aperçut l'œil de Fujin se révulser et la jeune femme tomber.

D'un bond, il réussit à la retenir avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

" Fujin ? appela-t-il. Fu' ? Tu m'entends ? 

- Non… Pas ça… Non, gémit la jeune femme à demi inconsciente avant de hurler de terreur : NON ! ! "

Et sur ce dernier cri, elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

***

Squall se dirigea en soupirant vers son bureau… Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de retourner s'enfermer avec de la paperasserie alors qu'il faisait si bon dans la Serre de combat à massacrer deux-trois petits monstres ! 

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut soudain le dos et il se figea, tous sens aux aguets.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait : il était observé.

Reprenant mine de rien son chemin, il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner brusquement.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attira son attention mais quelle qu'ait pu être la source de ce déplacement, elle avait disparu quand Squall eut fini de se retourner.

Grimaçant, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, essayant de déterminer où pouvait être passé son voyeur.

A droite, rien, pas un bruit. A gauche… un troupeau d'étudiants en train de consulter leurs derniers résultats, se bousculant les uns les autres, gémissant de désespoir ou s'égosillant devant telle ou telle injustice, ou tout bonnement piaillant de joie...

Aucune aide à obtenir d'eux…

Haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, Squall reprit sa route.

Ce n'était sûrement rien d'autre qu'une de ces étudiantes qui s'amusaient à ricaner ou rougir quand il passait et…

Il stoppa net quand un pensée lui traversa le cerveau, accélérant les battements de son cœur…

Et si c'était _Linoa_ ? ! 

La jeune sorcière pouvait très bien avoir une idée aussi tordue que celle d'hier et lui gâcher sa journée ! 

Accablée par cette idée, le jeune homme inspira profondément et fit courageusement demi-tour, abandonnant son bureau pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la BGU.

Une journée de congé supplémentaire était absolument nécessaire à son équilibre mental, déclara-t-il. _Une VRAIE journée de congé_, ajouta-t-il mentalement en se souvenant de la journée d'hier que Linoa lui avait programmée.

Arrivé au soleil, il poussa un soupir de bien-être, se détendant au soleil.

Son regard tomba brusquement sur un éclat lointain.

_Horizon…_

L'évocation de cette ville amena ses pensées vers l'ex-chevalier de la sorcière et ses amis. 

Seifer, Fujin et Raijin n'avaient toujours pas répondu à la demande de réintégration que Cid leur avait envoyée.

Se mordillant les lèvres, il se demanda quelle avait été la réaction du blond face à cette proposition. 

Lui même n'était pas trop sûr des sentiments que son vieil adversaire éveillait en lui. 

Colère et  rancœur, c'était sûr, mais aussi souvenirs chaleureux d'une amitié certes un peu bizarre, ponctuée de bagarres et piques, mais amitié tout de même…

Lequel des deux sentiments l'emporterait finalement, il ne saurait le dire et cette ambiguïté l'agaçait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style de rester à flotter dans l'incertitude.

Prenant sa décision, il dirigea ses pas vers le bureau de Cid, espérant extorquer au proviseur quelques jours afin de constater de visu quelles seraient ses réactions et celles du blond face à leur rencontre.


End file.
